Tobio Tenma
' Tobio Tenma ' or called sometimes Toby (B, July 4, 1969, D, Christmas Day 1987) Was The second son of Dr. Tenma, He is what many people thought was the kid Who died and became The basis for Astro Boy, but They were wrong! that Kid Was named Astor Boynton And he was killed in 1949, This one is also dead, And Is Largely unknown. From 1984 to 1987 He became a professional boxer at the age of 15, Under the name, Kid Kamikaze and fought opponents twice his size. between these, Toby would ask his Italian girlfriend for dates. He standed at 5'7" and weighs 115 lbs or 58.5 kg or 7.5 he is the Desendent of Horrorman (who in turn is a Desendent of Kubo) Early Life Dr. Tenma Fucked a Prostitute in 1968, BAM! Tobio Was Born Boxing Career in 1985, Tobio entered the Boxing World at 15 years of Age at Bantamweight (Youngest in his Gym) he Started fighting in Small Clubs like the Bronx Bar, and the Underground Clubs of NYC, He fought Guys like Jean Belmondo '(Age 27) and '''Schnitzel Gruben '(Age 23), His Trainer '''Robin "Bobby" Altman, Wanted his First few Fights to be, Just That. Easy! in 1986, 16 year old Tobio Signed a Deal with USA Network to Broadcast his fights on TV through USA Tuesday Night Fights, His first Fight on Television was with Welshman, Mark Punchalot (Age 26) on May 20th at Madison Square Garden, and Knocked the Welsh Fighter 4 Seconds into the 2nd Round, His Next Broadcasted fight was aganst Soviet newcomer Victor Bolshavek '''(Age 17) on December 16, 1986 and Knocked the Soviet bear out of the Ring in the 5th Round and won, but Suffered injuries, due to this, He had to go to the Hospital for 2 Days until his injuries Were gone. His Next one was his First Minor Draw, '''Bloody Diaz, (Marco Diaz's Uncle, Age 30) by Split Decision on March 17, 1987 His Next (And last) Fight Was aganst Salvador "Cuban Hurricane" Havana (Age 36) From Cuba on Christmas Day 1987, 18 Year old Tobio Went the Entire 12 Rounds with the Hairy-Chested Salvador, As they Double KO'd Each other at the end of the Final Round, Causing the Double Black eyed, Bloody nosed Tobio to Die on the Mat, Ending his 18 Year Life Boxing Record * vs. Jean Belmondo Age 27 (1/2/1985) W * vs. Schnitzel Gruben Age 23 (4/16/1985) W * vs. El Shiner Age 16 (6/17/1985) L * vs. Pretty Boy Tanaka Age 16 (11/22/1985) W * vs. Mark Punchalot Age 26 (5/20/1986) W * vs. Victor Bolshavek Age 17 (12/16/1986) W * vs. Anthony "Bloody Brown Bomber" Pete Age 21 (1/19/1987) L * vs. Abel Bloody" Diaz Age 30 (4/17/1987) Draw * vs. Billy "The Kid" McDonnen Age 34 (7/4/1987) L * vs. Salvador "Cuban Hurricane" Havana Age 36 (Christmas Day 1987) L Relationship with his Girlfriend His Girlfriend was Marry Ann Cacaroni' (B, October 10 1970) a Roman catholic schoolgirl From an italian Family and American Uncle, and had a female Akita-Inu Named 'Astro '(B, 1981 D, 1995), When Toby was 18, he would often Have sex with 17 year old Mary Ann at his own home, The Gym. when Toby died on Christmas 1987 in the Ring, Mary Ann Ran to the Ring to find the Dying Body of Her Then boyfriend, Crying at his dead lifeless body, and saying She loved him 5EVER, (that means She loved him more than 4ever!) in 1988, Mary Ann Was pregnant with twins, and gave birth on June 1989, Mary named the girl, '''Tobiya '''in honor of her late Biological father and the boy '''Matsukaze. Other Occupations * Juvenile Inmate (1984, Later Sold to Hamegg's Circus to Fight) * Circus Performer (1984, Bobby Picked him Up Later on) * High-School Student (1984-1985, Expelled For being a Boxer at clubs) * Taxi Driver (1985-1986) * Shoe Shine Boy (1985-1986) Gallery and Fanart IMG_0044.JPG|Tobio in His boxing attire, Drawn by Fanficlover99 IMG_0057.JPG|Tobio in his School Uniform Tobio and Girlfriend.JPG|Tobio and his Girlfriend 220px-Akita female.png|Astro, Mary Ann's Dog Buck_The_GSD.jpg|Fritz, Tobio's Dog AkitaShepherdShepkitaAkitaGermanShepherdHybridDogsKratos2HalfYears1.jpg|Asterix, Astro and Fritz's Son 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg tumblr_o43m8zpQs41uc3o4oo1_500.png Category:The Astro Family Category:1969 Births Category:1987 Deaths Category:Dead People Category:Unknown Dead People Category:Japanese American Category:Anime Characters Category:Generation X Category:People who Spyro Doomfire And/Or Junko Enoshima Never see Category:Creatures created by Osamu Tezuka